


Obliviate!

by ArianaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Obliviation, Potions Class, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: It's painful when your love is unrequited. But sacrificing your own happiness because of what would others think it's even worse.





	

I just stood there, idly, hoping that he will notice my presence. Two parties were fighting in me while I was watching his decided moves. One said that I should go and talk to him, the other in trun said that I should stay in my place watching him in silence.

There were only the two of us in the room. I looked around desperately searching for some activity. I wanted to stay in the same space with him as long as possible. I wanted to draw in me his every little move.

He still didn’t noticed that there was another person in the room beside him. He was packing in his potion equipment in his bag while quitly hummin a sweet, catchy melody. „It’s incredible how his presence can engage all of my nerves. I simply can’t get enough of his sight, despite the fact that I know I shouldn’t. Perhaps he doesn’t even know that I exist, maybe I’m just an invisible noone for him.” My thought were a cold and icy waterfall for my swirling soul.

I deeply inhalted the basement musty scent and then slowly spouted. Finally my tempestuous psyche came to a decision. Little by little I overcame the distance between us, which was great just in my mind. I took every step fearing that I’m doing something wrong. I only hoped that the noise of my stept wouldn’t scare him away.

But when I reached him I lost all my bravery. I didn’t dare to move, I was terrified from rejection. I rethought what I was going to say and after that I cleared my dry throat.

„Hi!” I said timidly with a barely audible, trembling voice. „Do you have a moment?” I added hastily.  
„Ehm.. Hi!”

A friendly smile appeared on his face which calmed me a little bit. He stood up and looked straight into my eyes. I gulped and bit my dry lip. Millions of butterflies were flying in my stomach. He nailed his probing blue eyes on my and waited patiently for me to start talking. His eyes were so warm that I almost melted there in front of him. I took a deep breath. „I can’t back off now. I have to finish what I started.”

I approached him shyly. I took his face in my trembling palms. I was amazed that he didn’t make any moves, he just gazed into my eyes. He obediently closed his eyelashes, and so did I. It seemed like thousand years passed till our lips finally met. I kissed him gently and he kissed me back. My body was filled with immense happiness. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wished for this moment to never end.

When our kiss was interrupted I put my dizzy head on his shoulders. His soft lips were brushing against my ear when he whispered that he had always loved me. My eyes became tearful when I procesed his words. From under my eyelashes a tear began wandering down my face. I was happy but it hurt, because I knew that this moment will only be in my memory.

Some minutes later I unfolded from his embrace and went back to my seat. He turned his back on me because he had to go. I reluctantly reached for my wand into my robes pocket. I barely saw anything behind the tears in my eyes, but with my last bit of will I pointed my wand to him.  
„Obliviate!” I whispered with dying voice.


End file.
